Not What It Seems
by godlyglee
Summary: Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel have to leave their shattered dreams of New York behind, and go to Whitmore collage, Rachel and Kurt are unaware of everything happening down the hall and up three floors, room 186 and 188, but then the signs start falling into their hands, what is happening at that collage, and who really are their new friends? Pezberry Fic


**Not At First Glance**

 ** _How it all happened, she couldn't tell you, if she did, you would fucking believe her…_**

 ** _August 20th 2012: Move in Day_**

Rachel Barbra Berry, that's her name, and she had just graduated from William McKinley High School. The school glee club, that she was in, had won nationals, it was a good year. Sadly, she had to go to Whitmore College because she didn't get into her dream school, NYADA, neither did her best gay, Kurt Hummel, so they had to leave their shattered dreams or New York behind, and find new ones in Whitmore, they had never even heard of Whitmore before they looked it up in March, but there they were, in their new dorm room, unpacking in nervous silence.

"It's gonna be great Rachel, I saw some hot shirtless guy outside, we can always look at him." Kurt's high voice broke through the silence.

"Kurt! What about Blaine?" Rachel tried to say in a serious tone, but the amused look on her best friends face made it incredibly hard.

"I can look but I can't touch Divalious." Kurt murmured, looking at a picture of him and Blaine at junior prom. "That also works both ways." He added sadly.

Rachel moved over to comfort her friend, she knew how hard it was leaving _him_ back in Ohio, they had never had a moment of separation since they met that one afternoon at Dalton, they were perfect. When Finn had broken up with Rachel just before the flight here, she was heart broken, she still kind of was.

They had been staying with her uncle Alaric over the summer, he was nice, but very, well… strange. He had always been out, he claimed he had been 'going to work' he was a teacher, and why would a teacher need to go to work at 11 at night? He was very handsome for his age, he did have a girlfriend, Joe, her name was. She was incredibly pretty, Rachel overheard her saying she was a doctor. Over the course of the summer, Alaric had had some friends round, one of them was very breathtaking, his icy blue eyes made Kurt swoon, and Rachel found it funny that Alaric's friend had nicknamed him 'Chalk Face Gay Boy', but Kurt had found it equally hilarious when she was dubbed 'Streisand Doppelgänger' which had made her uncle slap his arm very hard and whisper something along the lines of, 'Shutup will you, they are right there.' and then the older man to whisper back, a slightly incoherent '-les, out, oppel, wo' which to Kurt and Rachel didn't make any sense, but they didn't ask questions. So there they were, unpacking their things into their new dorm, were they will be spending the next four years of their lives.

Suddenly a pretty, pale girl entered the room, seeming to be looking for something, "You haven't seen a guy around here have you? He's around six foot two, brown eyes,-

"A ridiculous mohawk!" Shouted a voice from somewhere behind the door, their voice was airy, like spring.

"Shut up Care, anyway, have you seen anyone like that? Oh! He's also Jewish, if that helps, he has a cute Jewish nose."

"Well I for one think his nose is crooked." Shouted another voice, it was slightly husky and deep, but still female.

"Isn't that what Jewish noses are though?" A different voice said, and Rachel was getting very tripped out.

"Can you all just fuck off and go look for him?" The stunning blonde girl in the doorway spat, obviously annoyed, but her back was turned, so Rachel couldn't see her face.

"Whoo!" The airy voice sarcastically, "We get to find the hockey ball."

"Its not a hockey _ball_ , you prat, its a _Puck_." It was a British accent, Rachel had never heard a voice like it, she had never met anyone British before.

"Can you dickheads just go?" The blonde girl said, and Rachel heard murmurs of agreement and marching of feet going up stairs.

"I apologise for them," The girl said, moving into the room, leaving the door open, "My names Fabray, Quinn Fabray." The blonde said as she held out her pale hand for one of them to shake. Kurt took a tentative step forward and shook her hand excitedly.

"Well, it will be nice to have a familiar face apart from Rachel around here, Hummel, Kurt Hummel, I'm guessing the people outside were your friends?" Kurt questioned, releasing the girls hand after an awkward, one minute shake.

"Yes they were, we've all known each other for a while, the British one moved to our town just before High School, its all really a long story." Quinn trailed off, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, we are sorry, um, Quinn, but no, we haven't seen anyone around who looks like that, if we do we'll tell you, um, whats your dorm?" Rachel awkwardly said, still kind of starstruck of Quinn's emerald green eyes, they were very bright, it was hard to look anywhere else.

"Okay," She whispered sadly, "Well, my dorm's 186, just down the hall and up three floors, I hope I see you guys soon, bye." The pale girl said and then she quickly walked out of the room, "Puck, you little shit where are you? I need your cute ass to help me with my top shelf!" Quinn's words muffled by the now shut door. Her footsteps disappeared and the two best friends were alone in silence once again.

"Well, its our first day and we have already made a friend, a mark that an accomplishment." Kurt sighed happily as he pulled his bed sheet over his bed, "You know in tw-"

"Twenty years we'll look back on these years and think 'ah, I remember way back when… yes, those days.' Kurt, you've said that about three times in two hours, I think I know by now." Rachel said, but it was hard to be annoyed with him for long.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'll stop saying it, I'm just a little excited." Kurt quickly said, but he was now distracted by something outside the window. He seemed almost mesmerised by it, Rachel moved over, she was expecting to see a hot guy or something, but no, he was staring at a tree. "I love the leaves in Autumn, it looks like we are going to get a pretty good view from here. You see that bird in the tree?" He said distractedly, "It's a Warbler." He finished sadly. That was the name of the show choir group at Dalton, where he had spent most of his junior year, he was a Dalton Academy Warbler, and he was happy being so, but he went back to McKinley sometime before prom because Dave Karofksy, the boy who was harassing him, apologised. Blaine was also a Warbler, they met when Kurt was visiting Dalton. Blaine transferred to McKinley at the start of his Junior, or Kurt's Senior, year, they were a year apart but whatever, they still loved each other. "It was fun, being a Warbler, a different energy." He added, keeping his longing glance at the small bird.

'Kurt…" Rachel was at loss for her words in that moment, a rare occasion, she usually had a lot to say, but there were some moments. "I think we shouldn't forget what has happened in the past, no, you must carry it with you, and then you can make your future your past, remember that, it will all be your past one day." She finished, giving the boy a tight hug.

"I love you Rach, what would I do without my fellow diva by my side?" He said happily, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You can do anything without my amazing guidance Kurt." She whispered, as she loosened her grip on the boy.

"I'd rather do it with you."

"Lets finish unpacking, shall we?" The diva said, changing the subject, she knew Kurt could so do anything without her, but she wanted for him to do it with her, so she jet let it slide.

"Okay, lets unpack."  
-

 **Hi! Okay, I know this is very short but it is just getting the story started, there will be many updates because I am very enthusiastic to write more, I have big plans for this story. I hope you all will stick with it, it will take time to get things seriously rolling. You will find out about Rachel and Kurt's history, its basically saying that in the she, there was no unholy trinity, I will explain in a chapter how it all will have worked. Annnnd the 'Voices Behind the Door', you might be wondering who they are, but I will assure you that you know who they are, well, I have made up one. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Discalmer: I do not own Glee or The Vampire Diaries.**


End file.
